Barney Songs / Barney's Talent Show (Standard Version)
1995 & 1996 for 2000 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 92 * Part 1: Barney Songs Intro * Part 2: BS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Look Through the Window (1995 Version) * Part 4: BS - Chapter 2 for Starting on Growing * Part 5: Growing (1995 Version) * Part 6: BS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Alphabet Soup (1995 Version) * Part 8: BS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Brushing My Teeth (1995 Version) * Part 10: BS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Indoor Outdoor Voices (1995 Version) * Part 12: BS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) * Part 14: BS - Chapter 7 for Starting on Happy Dancing * Part 15: Happy Dancing (1995 Version) * Part 16: BS - Chapter 8 for Starting on Who Took the Cookies * Part 17: Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) * Part 18: BS - Chapter 9 for Starting on Make a Bread * Part 19: Make a Bread (1995 Version) * Part 20: BS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Pumpernickel (1995 Version) * Part 22: BS - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Friendship Song (1995 Version) * Part 24: BS - Chapter 12 for Starting on I Like Autumn * Part 25: I Like Autumn (1995 Version) * Part 26: BS - Chapter 13 for Starting on Please and Thank You * Part 27: Please and Thank You (1995 Version) * Part 28: BS - Chapter 14 for Starting on Taking Turns * Part 29: Taking Turns (1995 Version) * Part 30: BS - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Raindrop Song (1995 Version) * Part 32: BS - Chapter 16 for Starting on Scary Stories * Part 33: Scary Stories (1995 Version) * Part 34: BS - Chapter 17 for Starting on A Silly Hat * Part 35: A Silly Hat (1995 Version) * Part 36: BS - Chapter 18 for Starting on Have a Sanck * Part 37: Have a Snack (1995 Version) * Part 38: BS - Chapter 19 * Part 39: Camera Safari (1995 Version) * Part 40: BS - Chapter 20 for Starting on Here Kitty Kitty * Part 41: Here Kitty Kitty (1995 Version) * Part 42: BS - Chapter 21 for Starting on The Marching Song * Part 43: The Marching Song (1995 Version) * Part 44: BS - Chapter 22 for Starting on Sailing Medley * Part 45: The Sailing Medley (1995 Version) * Part 46: BS - Chapter 23 for Starting on Little Red Caboose * Part 47: Little Red Caboose (1995 Version) * Part 48: BS - Chapter 24 * Part 49: The Airplane Song (1995 Version) * Part 50: BS - Chapter 25 for Starting on Car Radio Medley * Part 51: The Car Radio Medley (1995 Version) * Part 52: BS - Chapter 26 * Part 53: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1995 Version) * Part 54: BS - Chapter 27 * Part 55: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 56: BS - Chapter 28 * Part 57: Barney Songs Credits * Part 58: Barney's Talent Show Intro * Part 59: Sarasponda (1996 Version) * Part 60: BTS - Chapter 1 for Let's See What's Going On * Part 61: BTS - Chapter 2 for Shawn's Magic Tricks and Barney Comes to Life * Part 62: Putting on the Show (1996 Version) * Part 63: BTS - Chapter 3 * Part 64: Putting on the Show (Reprise, 1996 Version) * Part 65: BTS - Chapter 4 * Part 66: The More We Share Together (1996 Version) * Part 67: BTS - Chapter 5 * Part 68: The Wild West Medley (1996 Version) * Part 69: BTS - Chapter 6 * Part 70: Alouette (1996 Version) * Part 71: BTS - Chapter 7 * Part 72: Blue Dantaz Waltz (1996 Version) * Part 73: BTS - Chapter 8 * Part 74: Down by the Bay (1996 Version) * Part 75: BTS - Chapter 9 * Part 76: A Frog Went a Wooing Go (1996 Version) * Part 77: BTS - Chapter 10 * Part 78: The Mexican Hat Dance (1996 Version) * Part 79: BTS - Chapter 11 * Part 80: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1996 Version) * Part 81: BTS - Chapter 12 * Part 82: The Copycat Sisters (1996 Version) * Part 83: BTS - Chapter 13 * Part 84: Happy Dancing (1996 Version) * Part 85: BTS - Chapter 14 * Part 86: We Got Shoes (1996 Version) * Part 87: BTS - Chapter 15 * Part 88: Putting on the Show (Final, 1996 Version) * Part 89: BTS - Chapter 16 * Part 90: I Love You (1996 Version) * Part 91: BTS - Chapter 17 * Part 92 and Final Part: Barney's Talent Show Credits Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!!!! Barney Songs (video) TITLE CARD!.jpg Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show.jpg Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Episodes * Barney Songs * Barney's Talent Show